


Gilby-Goo

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Also I apologise for the baby talk, Based off that bit with Bash talking all baby to Delphine, F/M, We're only one ep in and I'm DEAD from this season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are left to baby sit Delphine.





	Gilby-Goo

**Author's Note:**

> Bash talking baby to Delphine was so soft. And he called Gilbert Gilby-Goo and I just couldn't stop picturing Anne hearing that and mocking Gilbert with it.

It was the first time Gilbert had been left fully alone with Delphine. Sure he'd taken care of her a little here and there, but Bash and Mary had always been in the other room or out in the barn. But now he was alone for the whole day in charge of her. But Anne had been so desperate to see the baby, always asking about her and taking any opportunity to visit.

"We'll take excellent care of her." Anne said, waving at the baby. "She's in safe hands."

Mary kissed Delphine on the head, and Bash leaned forward to her.

"Bah bye bye baby!" Bash squeezed her little hand, speaking in that garbled gibberish. "Have fun with Annie and Gilby goo."

Bash and Mary left, although it was hard for them to leave the baby. But they knew they needed a little break, even just for their sanity.

"Gilby goo?" Anne raised an eyebrow at Gilbert, trying not to laugh. But she couldn't help it.

"He likes talking all baby for Delphine." Gilbert sighed, bouncing the baby up and down. 

"How could you not to this precious-wecious wittle girl!" Anne said in a sing song voice, brushing the little infant's head.

"She's a person." Gilbert shrugged as Anne took the baby from him.

"So? Babies like feeling comforted, you can't talk to them like a normal person." She looked down at Delphine, smiling wide. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, no he doesn't, no no."

Gilbert sat down at the table, "Are we going to study?"

"I came to see this little angel, not study." Anne sat down laying Delphine in her lap. "Isn't that right, Dellie wellie?"

"Delphine will be fine."

"You're so serious." She laughed, "Calling her Delphine all formal like you're a stranger not her...what are you even to her?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Delphine's her name. And it's a pretty name, why shouldn't I call her that?"

"Because it's just not what you do with babies." Anne was looking at Delphine, tickling her tummy so the little baby giggled. "You'd think you'd know more about babies."

"I happen to know a lot, thank you." He folded his arms. 

"About the... biology side maybe. But not everything is learned in a book, even I can admit that."

"I beg to differ." 

"Here you go then, if you think you're so wise about babies," she dumped the baby in his arms, " _ Gilby-Goo. _ "

"Thank you,  _ Annie _ ." He smugly grinned, using Bash's new nickname for her.

She rolled her eyes, going to warm some milk for Delphine on the stove. 

Gilbert was left with Delphine, and he didn't know how to act. He couldn't have a normal conversation with her, she was just a baby. But he felt awkward speaking like Bash did. No way could he do it.

"Hey...Dellie wellie." He scrunched up his face in embarrassment, attempting to copy Anne. But this wasn't working. She started to cry, and panic set in.

But he couldn't call for Anne, he wanted to prove he didn't need her help. He stood up, walking up around the room, trying to calm her, but she just kept crying.

"Please, I don't know what you want." He whispered in a panic, trying to rock her like he'd seen Bash and Mary do hundreds of times. 

What did Bash do…? Then Gilbert remembered.

He started softly humming a song Bash sometimes sings, a song from Trinidad. After a moment, her cries started to let up. 

Anne watched from the doorway, a fond smile on her face. She'd come to help Gilbert, but he was right, he didn't need her help.

He'd been quite formal with Delphine, but now she was seeing that melt away into a softness.

She had to put her hand to her heart, almost as if that would stop the erratic beating in her chest.

Gilbert turned around, seeing Anne in the doorway and his eyes lit up proudly. "Look! She stopped crying!"

"I knew you could do it." She walked over, handing him the bottle. 

He took it, furrowing his brow as he looked at the baby. "Uh…"

"Gently," Anne didn't even think before she placed her hand over his, guiding it towards Delphine who gladly took the bottle. "Perfect."

She hadn't realised how close she was stood to Gilbert, practically leaning on his shoulder as she looked over at Delphine, until he turned his head to smile at her.

Anne took in a breath sharply, stepping back. 

"Thank you for helping Anne, you didn't have to."

"And miss out on seeing this?" She laughed, trying to diffuse the tension. "Gilbert Blythe, doctor to be, stumped when it comes to babies."

"Alright, alright." He laughed, looking back at the baby. 

"You'll get there, it just takes practice." She said.

"We make a good team." He said, before freezing as he realised what that must have sounded like in the situation. "Uh, I mean…"

"I know." She smiled warmly, saving his embarrassment. Although she still felt a wonderful fluttering in her chest.

"I think she's sleepy, I'll put her to bed and then we can study." Anne held out her arms to take Delphine. "Is it nappy time? I think it is. Sleepy time for sleepy baby."

Gilbert shook his head in mirth, watching her go and wrap Delphine in blankets. Anne was a natural when it came to babies, no doubt when the time came, she would have one of the happiest families to ever exist.

But that night when he tried to sleep, his brain kept thinking about his own future. And in his dream, he saw a few little fiery haired children running about him, in the happiest family there was...


End file.
